An Enchanting Proposal
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Annison wonders what has befallen a certain knight and receives from him a special gift. first fairy tale fic Please R


Author's Note: This is my first fairy tale fanfic. I have loved fairy tales for ages. The characters, setting, and most of the storyline are mine. This story is based loosely on _The Nutcracker_. I do not own the story of _The Nutcracker_! Please read and review.

* * *

An Enchanting Proposal

Annison stared out her bedchamber window at the stars. She could not sleep. Thoughts raced through her head. Where was Sir Edward right now? Was he on his way back from the war? Was he wounded? Was he dead? She had received his latest letter six months ago. His Uncle Leopold did not seem to know where he was or if he would be coming back soon – or he refused to say. Yet he had said that the nutcracker was from Sir Edward. The nutcracker!

* * *

Earlier that night Count Leopold had handed her an interesting doll. It was a soldier – a wooden soldier. He had a painted green vest and matching pants. His head was too big for his body. A sharp, large nose made his hazel eyes seem small. His head was partly bald, for what hair he had was white like the snow on the ground. He had a strong jaw that opened and that could crack nuts. Annison fell in love with him at first sight. Her sister, Anne, said that it suited her since she was still a child. Her brother, Henry, thought it was an ugly doll. Doll? Nutcracker! Even her parents, the Duke and Duchess, thought that it was a strange gift for her at her age. She was, after all, of seventeen years. But Annison did not care. This nutcracker was a special gift from Edward – as special as his asking for her hair ribbon. Edward...

* * *

Edward was two years older than Annison, the same age as Anne. His golden hair fell about his shoulders; his eyes were as blue as the sky. He was tall and good with every weapon put in his hands.

Two years ago, he had gone off to war against an enemy kingdom. The months before he left, he had spent many a day visiting the Duke and his family, Annison especially. She saw him as the dear friend that she did not have, for she had been cast aside by her parents; Anne and Henry were their favorites. And she did not have any real friends. She did not really notice the special attention Edward paid her until she saw more and more of him – at balls, picnics, small parties, hunts. By accident she overheard her mother talk about the possibility of marriage. Marriage! She, the one who was a child in many eyes, marry a knight! She, the one who was a nothing compared to her beautiful and talented sister. It was a thought that had not crossed her mind, and she was amazed by the possibility.

Fall came, and nothing seemed to suggest that the rumor was true. Then came the news of war. Annison knew he would go. She was seized with a fear that perhaps he would not return, that he would fall. She would lose her one true friend.

One cool morning, Annison stood in the courtyard of the castle with nearly the whole household. Edward was on a beautiful black mare, surrounded by other knights who were journeying to the war. He was bidding them farewell. He promised to send letters. The Duke asked if there was anything they could give him for his long journey.

Edward shook his head. He and all the knights were fine. "There is one thing...," he said slowly, glancing at Annison who was standing near, gazing at the ground, willing herself not to cry. Yes? "If I may be allowed to have to the ribbon that Annison wears in her hair."

Hushed voices murmured in amazement. If that was not as good as a proposal of marriage...! Everyone turned their eyes toward Annison. Annison slowly raised her gaze, wondering if she had heard aright. Her hazel eyes met Edward's blue ones. She reached for her braid that lay across her shoulder and undid it. The long brown hair loosened and blew in the wind. She held tightly in her hand the blue ribbon that had been entwined in her hair moments ago, the ribbon as blue as the sky, lest it fly away with the breeze.

She advanced to Edward, looking away from him, and offered up the ribbon. After a moment she raised her eyes. Edward looked at her a long moment before taking the ribbon, his gloved fingers brushing against hers. "Wait for me," he whispered. Annison's chin trembled, and then steadied. She gave a small nod, and then stepped back. The knights galloped out of the courtyard, through the gates, over the plain, and out of sight.

* * *

A clock somewhere struck the hour of two. Annison turned her gaze from the window and stared up at the ceiling and thought about the party again. She tried to forget the awful memory.

* * *

During the party, she had contentedly sat by the fireplace, holding her nutcracker and studying his face, occasionally watching the couples dance across the ballroom floor. Musicians played a dreamy waltz. Candles flickered. Noses were tickled by the wonderful smell of pine and cinnamon. Snow fell outside, covering the land with a blanket of white. A tall Christmas tree stood proudly, decorated with ribbons, candles, holly, berries. Annison was looking at the falling snow, a little smile on her face, when the nutcracker was snatched out of her hands. Startled, she looked up to see Henry peering at the nutcracker intensely.

"What are you...?" Annison trailed off as he picked a large walnut out of a bowl and put it in the nutcracker's jaw and tried to crack it. "Henry! I think it's too –"A loud _crack!_ cut her off, and she watched with growing dismay as the nutcracker's jaw fell at Henry's feet.

"Oh! Ohhh!" she gasped. Henry looked at the nutcracker, then at the jaw on the ground, thrust the doll into Annison's arms, and hurriedly walked off. Annison stared after him, then bent to pick up the jaw. A large wrinkled hand closed over it first. Annison looked up into Count Leopold's face. He looked at her with compassion in his eyes. Annison suddenly realized that tears were threatening to fall. She blinked them back and held the nutcracker out to Leopold. He took it gently and examined it; then he turned his back to her. She did not know what he did, but when he turned back toward her, the nutcracker was fixed, his jaw back in place. Annison's eyes lit up and she thanked him, carefully taking the nutcracker from his arms.

* * *

Annison sat up in her bed. Under the tree – she had watched nanny put the nutcracker under the tree before she went up to bed. Was he all right? Had he been moved? Annison got out of her bed; she had to find out. She lighted a little candle, threw on a cloak and put some slippers on her feet, and then stole quietly out of her chamber.

Slowly she sneaked her way through corridors and up and down stairs. The candle threw long shadows against the stone walls. Annison shivered and drew her cloak about her more closely. Finally, she entered the large ballroom. It was pitch black, for the servants had put out all the candles that had lit up the room a couple of hours ago.

Annison threw her cloak to the floor and rushed to the tree, casting the candle's light this way and that, looking for her nutcracker. She paused. The clock was tolling the hour again. She frowned. Strange! The clock struck the hour of twelve. But it had struck the hour of two a while ago. Suddenly the candles on the tree lit up all by themselves and cast an eerie light about. Annison stared at the tree in nervous wonderment. What was going on? She wanted to find her nutcracker more than ever now. She pushed aside the low branches, straining to see. There! She saw some white. She held the candle closer, careful that it did not touch the pine needles. Yes, there he was! She then drew back slightly, her eyes wide.

A great many mice – was it thirty, forty, fifty? – were gathered around the nutcracker. What were they doing? Were they going to try to eat him? "Leave him alone!" Annison cried out, not caring if someone should hear. The mice looked up at her with their red, beety eyes. Annison trembled fearfully. The fattest and largest mouse moved away from the nutcracker and started toward her. Annison felt like running. No! She couldn't leave her nutcracker alone. She swung her candle in front of the mouse. Its squeak seemed more like a screeching scream as it tumbled away. Without waiting to think, Annison used her hand to push back some of the mice, grabbed the nutcracker, and swung the candle again.

The flame met a branch, and a larger, brighter flame was born.

"Oh!" Annison gasped, drawing back as the fire spread through the tree. She heard agonizing shrieks. She continued backing away when she slipped on something. The candle went one way, the nutcracker another, and she struck her head against something hard as she fell.

As soon as she hit the floor, Annison sat up to look at the burning tree. It was not there. The ballroom was gone; so was the castle. She looked around. She was in a glade. Snow fell. She felt strangely warm even though she was outside.

What happened? she wondered. How did I get here? Where am I?

"Annison?"

Annison snapped her head around. A youth clothed all in white stood before her. His hair was as red as blood, his skin as yellow as the moon, his eyes as brown as the soil of the earth. She stared up at him. She had never seen him before, yet there was something familiar about him...

"Who are you?" she asked, just a little fearfully.

"I am Siegfried, Sir Edward's brother," the young man answered.

Annison stared at him, open-mouthed and puzzled. "But, how...?" her voice trailed off in confusion.

"I was bewitched when I was but a young lad by some witches who sought revenge against my father for some insult they had suffered from him. They turned me into a nutcracker. I would forever be a nutcracker unless a young girl would care for me and help me in my greatest need." He smiled at her. "Edward always kept me in his chamber; he sorely mourned my ill fortune. When he went off to battle, he carried me underneath his cloak. During the battle, the knights started to fear they would lose. He sent me to our uncle, Count Leopold, with instructions that he was to give me to you as a Christmas present. For he feared that if he fell, then something would happen to me, and both he and I would be lost. He also thought that perhaps you would be able to release me from my sad state – which you did!

"I think Uncle knew it was I. Sometimes he would stare at me for a long time with a sort of sad smile on his face, and he would stroke my face affectionately," Siegfried said softly.

Annison looked down, slowly understanding. "Those mice. They did not seem like real mice."

"They were really the witches, who feared that I would be released from my enchantment," Siegfried answered.

"So now you can return to your family," Annison said with a small smile.

"Yes," Siegfried agreed, "yes, I can!"

Annison smiled fully. How wonderful it would be for the brothers to be reunited! No one will believe the story when they hear it at the castle! Annison's smile faded. The castle! The tree! How would she explain that to her parents?!

As if reading her thoughts, he said, "Do not worry about it for now. It will come up later." Siegfried held out his hand and helped Annison stand.

"But why am I – are we – here?" she asked.

"I am going to take you on a journey as a reward for your good deed," Siegfried answered. He held out his hand.

Annison drew in her breath and placed her hand in his.

They flew through the sky. It seemed to Annison that the snowflakes whirling about them were really tiny maidens that danced encircling them. Suddenly she and Siegfried came out of winter and into spring. The whole land was growing; everything was new, fresh. The flowers in the fields seemed to be really the skirts of fairies that did a waltz. Then they came into summer. Birds chirped. Brooks bubbled. Dewdrops blown by the wind seemed to run about the grass. Next came fall. The colored leaves danced in the wind before they fell to the ground.

Every time they entered another season, Annison felt a faint in her head, but then it soon disappeared, and she didn't think anymore of it.

"Look!" Siegfried said, pointing ahead.

She looked. All she saw was clouds. Then she gasped. In the clouds, it seemed, was a great city, all of gold, its gates of pearl! It shone more brightly than the sun. Soon they were within the gates. Annison looked about her in amazement. What beauty she saw! It was indescribable. She followed Siegfried through the streets and into a great hall where, on a silver chair, sat a great Lady. Her face was that of a young woman in the bloom of her beauty; yet she had long hair many yards long that was grey and white. Her dress was of the purest white. Annison, awed, could not help staring at her. The Lady rose and smiled at the two.

"Siegfried!" she said, her voice like the tinkling of silver. Siegfried bowed before her and kissed her hand.

"This is my great-great-great-great-grandmother," Siegfried said, turning to Annison.

The Lady smiled at her surprised expression. "Welcome to the Golden City, Annison."

"How – how old are you, ma'am?" Annison asked in wonderment.

The Lady laughed. "We do not keep age here. It has been a hundred years since I left the old world." Another great laugh. "Do not be confused, my child. This is life after we leave the old world."

She then led them from the hall into another hall, only much larger. She had them sit in two seats that were very soft and comfortable.

The Lady turned to Annison. "For your enjoyment, some entertainment. It is a small way to show my gratefulness to you for rescuing my great-great-great-great-grandson."

Annison did not know how long they had watched the entertainment. She felt very sleepy at times, and the pain in her head came back also. She was watching some dancers performing a jig when she saw the Lady next to her. She looked up at her.

"Siegfried has told me of how well you took care of him – even when your brother and sister did not care for him and said he was ugly," the Lady said.

"I thought he was very good-looking, and it seemed we had much in common," Annison said softly.

The Lady looked at her.

"We both were cast aside, considered unimportant, not attractive compared to other things...."

"Beauty is not everything. The beauty on the outside will eventually dim and fade. The beauty on the inside will become greater as time goes on. That is what Edward sees in you, child," the Lady said softly, looking at her with kind eyes.

Annison blushed and hung her head, then gasped and clutched her head. The pain returned, only much greater this time.

The Lady watched her knowingly. "What happened before you were in the glade?"

Annison struggled to concentrate despite the pain. "I...I do not remember...."

"Think!"

"I...fell."

"And what happened?"

The Lady's voice was coming from far away. Annison could no longer see her or Siegfried. A bright white light blinded her.

"My head... I hit my head!" Annison fell into blackness.

* * *

Annison closed her eyes. A bright yellow light blinded her. She turned her head and sighed.

"Annison..."

Annison slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes focused. Sitting beside her bed was the Duchess.

"Mother?" she said weakly.

"You are awake!"

Annison struggled to sit up a little and looked about. She was in her chamber in her bed. Sunlight streamed through her window.

"What happened?" Annison asked, looking back at the Duchess.

"You hit your head on a table, dear. A servant found you in the morning. You were on the floor by the tree, and your candle across the room," she answered.

Annison felt a bandage wrapped around her head. "Nutcracker. Where is he?"

But the Duchess did not hear. "You have given us all quite a worry. Being unconscious for three days...."

"I have been in bed for three days?" Annison gasped.

The Duchess nodded. "And you will stay in bed until you have recovered."

* * *

For many days Annison was in bed, sleeping mostly. She saw her family, and Count Leopold and his nephew, Siegfried, whom he said had been abroad on business. One day she woke to find her parents, Anne, Henry, Count Leopold, her nanny, and Siegfried around her bed. She struggled to sit up. Seeing her awake, they smiled at her and looked toward the door. Annison followed their gazes. There, in the doorway, looking at her with concern, with Edward!

Annison gasped and shyly lowered her gaze. Edward smiled and went to her bedside, having eyes only for her, oblivious to everyone else. He slowly gathered her small pale hand in his and kissed it gently.

Edward looked older, being gone two years. His face seemed just a little tired, from the war perhaps?

She noticed that everyone was silently leaving the room. Edward slowly sat down in the chair the Duchess had sat in. "You look well," he said.

"I am feeling better," Annison said, giving him a small, shy smile.

"That is good," he said. "I have stopped by to see how you are. They told me as soon as we arrived." His face seemed to pale.

"You are well?" Annison asked, trying not to let her voice betray how concerned she was.

"Yes, I got an arrow in my shoulder, but that has since fully healed. Though, I fear it was hearing news of your injury that I feared...I might have lost you." The last part he said ever so softly, but Annison heard and turned red and lowered her head.

"You know I've loved you for a long time, Annison. I hoped that in time you might also love me, but if it is too soon, I shall still wait. Annison, will you marry me?"

Annison raised her head and smiled at Edward. She said yes without saying anything.

THE END


End file.
